


Zenana

by orphan_account



Series: Stories From the Zenana [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sent by the IOA to Chennai India to see Dr. Rodney McKay to determine if he can be talked into leaving his Zenana. John first sees Rodney dressed in a floor length Kurtas complete with Ghoonghat (see A/N). The vision makes John crave Rodney in ways he has never known.</p>
<p>A special thanks to Pink for the great Beta work.</p>
<p>AN: On June 1, 2017, This story will be removed by the author. Thank you for your past support. Nyre Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zenana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Pet).



Title: Zenana (Harem)  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Genres: Romance  
Warnings: m/m, anal sex  
Parings: John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
Ratings: Explicit  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the children, I just play with them every so often, and not as often as I would like or they need.  
Summary: John is sent by the IOA to Chennai India to see Dr. Rodney McKay to determine if he can be talked into leaving his Zenana. John first sees Rodney dressed in a floor length Kurtas complete with Ghoonghat (see A/N). The vision makes John crave Rodney in ways he has never known.

John had arrived at his hotel and immediately called the number the IOA had given him for Dr. Rodney McKay. He had reached the Doctor and set a breakfast appointment for the next day. Dr McKay had informed him his personal helicopter would take John from his hotel to Rodney’s compound. A compound, the man had a fucking compound. In the Bay of Bengal, no less. As John approached the landing pad he had to admit the place seemed out of this world, sort of Star Trek like. He was greeted at the pad and led to a conference room where a complete breakfast had been set out on a side board. Standing next to it was a woman, no he took that back it was McKay complete in a red floor length Kurtas brocaded in gold, Ghoonghat and extremely intricate Henna Drawings on his hands.

“Doctor McKay? Doctor Rodney McKay?” John asked.

“Yes,” Rodney said. “I’m Doctor McKay, but please call me Rodney,” came the soft reply.

John moved to stand in front of Rodney, reaching out his hand to shake the other man’s.

Rodney glided to the side. “Sorry, no. I don’t touch other people, neither do I allow them to touch me. It is at the orders of my Master, Abdul Hakim.”

Master, John thought, this man who was one of not the most brilliant mind in the world had a master?

“Please,” Rodney said, indicating the food laden table, “get yourself some food. I believe you will find the coffee to be most excellent.” Rodney took a demi cup of coffee and sat at the end of the table, indicating John to sit next to him. “So, you want to try to seduce me into the Stargate Program?”

John choked on his coffee, struggling not to spit it out onto the table. “Shit, McKay, you can’t say things like that.”

Rodney smirked and said “But that’s what you are going to do, right? Why put a different face on it?”

“Because I’m not that kind of John and you aren’t a prostitute,” John replied, wiping his mouth and setting down the napkin before continuing. “I am here to talk to you about joining us. McKay,” John said, “we need you. The Ori and Wraith are at our front door.”

“The Wraith and the Ori?” McKay asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t even,” John replied tersely. “Your clearance is as high as mine. You know who they are and what threat they pose to Earth, to our way of life.”

Standing and indicating to John he should follow him, Rodney headed toward the hallway and his private room. Walking in, he indicated John sit in one of the overstuff chairs facing the ocean. Sitting down in the other chair, he told John “Okay, you have five minutes give me the pitch.”

“What the fuck! I’ve come over nine thousand miles, over nineteen hours, to talk to you and you’re giving me five minutes?”

Rodney just looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow. “Four minutes, thirty seconds. I’m not giving you more time.”

“Look man, you have the brains to develop a defensive weapons platform. We have two ZPM that are half full, but Sam Carter said she believes she is almost ready to re-charge them. We will evidentially be moving to an extremely remote location, but it would be worth your while. I think…” John said.

Rodney was watching John as he talked and only one thought came to mind. ‘I need this man in my bed.’ “Fuck me, John. I need you to get over here and fuck me.”

“Well… uh… well… okay then,” John said, standing up and walking over to McKay. Reaching over he took Rodney’s Ghoonghat gently off his head and folded it, placing it on the chair he just vacated. Looking for the pins holding his Sari, he removed them and began removing it like un-wrapping a sacred package.

Without a word he took Rodney’s hand and gently led him to the bed. He tugged his own t-shirt and jeans off, then starting at Rodney’s feet he crawled upward to snatch Rodney’s lips in a brutal kiss. “Lube” John huffed out, his body reacting violently to the electricity his kiss with Rodney produced.

Overcome with the intensity of his reaction to John, Rodney could only fan his hand at the nightstand.

John reluctantly pulled away from Rodney and dove for the indicated drawer. Snagging the tube of lube, he quickly returned. Covering his fingers with lube, he attacked Rodney’s mouth again as he simultaneously pushed in the first finger. John went about quickly preparing Rodney for his cock.

Rodney hummed, squirmed, begged and moaned as John continued to plunder his mouth and ass. Finally, screaming “NOW! RIGHT NOW!”

John pulled Rodney’s knees up and over his shoulder, hitting the entrance to Rodney’s body with the tip of his cock, he pushed in all the way to the hilt. Once there, he paused for both of them to adjust to each other.

“Move… Please, move,” Rodney crooned to John.

John sped up reaching for Rodney’s cock and jacking it in time to his pushes.

Soon they were mindlessly moving toward their mutual orgasms. And one-two-three they had lift off, both rocketing to their own releases. Both of them losing consciousness at their peak.

John recovered first with Rodney on his heels.

“John,” Rodney moaned.

“Yeah,” John said, sliding out of Rodney’s body and rolling to his side.

“That was amazing,” John and Rodney said simultaneously, then both laughed.

“You first,” Rodney said.

Looking at his watch and realizing how short a time it had been since he walked in the door he commented “That’s the fastest trip from door to orgasm I have ever had. But how will your Master feel once he finds out?”

“Abdul brought me into his Zenana for my protection, he knew I wasn’t meant for the outside world. Here in the Purdah, I am free to do as I wish. Abdul understands I am gay and it is why he allows me, a non-castrated man, to live here. It would be nice to join you. I’d love to continue what we started here but leaving just isn’t something I could do.”

“I understand, I really do,” John said and he did. “But…”

“But, yes the big but. I must stay and you feel you must go?”

Must go, yeah he really did need to leave if Rodney was not going to join him. “Must I?” Now where did that come from? John asked himself.

“Well, you could stay here until you need to return to the mountain,” Rodney said non-committedly.

“You knew; you knew it all?” John asked, amazed at what Rodney said.

“I asked you to stay and all you say is I knew. Of course I know about the Stargate, John. Now, would you like to stay?”

“Yes,” John answered, wondering how they had gotten here.

 

Epilogue;

Abdul accepted Rodney’s need for John.

As for John, he never returned to the world. He and Rodney did develop a way to re-charge the ZPM’s and worked on the weapon’s platform plans assisting Sam Carter. Their life was filled with work, love and the wives and children of the Zenana. Per Abdul’s requirements, neither John nor Rodney were ever seen by anyone outside the Zenana without a Ghoonghat again.

Please go to https://www.facebook.com/groups/FanFiction.netWritersUnite/search/?query=poll (Date 7-18-2016 Word: Harem) to see the images that were part of the inspiration for this story. The hotel is The Disk Hotel in Dubai (artist’s renderings). The length Kurtas complete with Ghoonghat and henna palms are how John saw Rodney for the first time.

             

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand while these concepts are real the situation Rodney lives in is an Alternate Universe. One where he is allowed to dress and live as he desires. It was inspired by the pictures and information below. I hope they add to your appreciation of the story.
> 
> The Harem was not just a place where women lived. Babies were born and children grew up there. Within the precincts of the harem were markets, bazaars, laundries, kitchens, playgrounds, schools and baths. The treasury was housed there along with secret documents and seals. It was a domestic household on a grand scale — existing not only to house the imperial ladies but also to protect them from the gaze and molestations of an outside world where unaccompanied and unveiled women were, ipso facto, prostitutes.
> 
> Purdah or pardah (from Persian meaning "curtain") is a religious and social practice of female seclusion prevalent among some Muslim communities in South Asia. The variation of purdah worn by Hindu women is known as Ghoonghat. It takes two forms: physical segregation of the sexes and the requirement that women cover their bodies so as to cover their skin and conceal their form. A woman who practices purdah can be referred to as pardanashin or purdahnishan.  
> Chennai, sometimes referred to as the "Gateway to South India is located on the south-eastern coast of India in the north–eastern part of Tamil Nadu on a flat coastal plain known as the Eastern Costal Plains on the Bay of Bengal. The city lies on the thermal equator. The thermal equator (also known as "the heat equator") is a belt encircling the Earth, defined by the set of locations having the highest mean (expected) annual temperature at each longitude around the globe. One of her Sister Cities: San Antonino TX.  
> The Bay of Bengal is full of biological diversity, diverging amongst coral reefs, estuaries, fish spawning and nursery areas, and mangroves. The Bay of Bengal is one of the World's 64 largest marine ecosystems. Oceanography Climate: from January to October, the current is northward flowing, and the clockwise circulation pattern is called the "East Indian Current". The Bay of Bengal monsoon moves in a northwest direction striking the Nicobar Islands and the Andaman Islands first end of May, then the north eastern coast of India by end of June. The remainder of the year, the counterclockwise current is southwestward flowing, and the circulation pattern is called the East Indian Winter Jet. September and December see very active weather, season varsha (or monsoon), in the Bay of Bengal producing severe cyclones which affect eastern India. Several efforts have been initiated to cope with storm surge.
> 
>  
> 
> Deep Ocean Technology was founded in 2010 in Gdynia. ongoing collaboration with scientists and engineers from the Faculty of Ocean Engineering and Ship Technology, Gdańsk University of Technology, as well as other Polish scientific and R&D institutions. 
> 
> The Water Discus Underwater Hotel is comprised of two discs - an underwater and above-water one. This combination will allow all to admire the depths of the ocean while making the most of the warm climate. The two parts of the structure are connected by five solid legs and a vertical shaft containing a lift and stairway. The size of each disc has been adjusted to local conditions. It is being built in Dubai by DOT.


End file.
